Huntress (Re-Write)
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she was a wreck. But now, she's a Hunter of Artemis and she's tall, with curly hair, and goes by Isabelle. Her eyes are now a different color, and so is her personality. If being a daughter of Poseidon and a Hunter wasn't hard enough, why don't you just put five lousy vampires on top of all that? Huntress Re-written! Rated K may change later!
1. Intro

**Edward**

I heard the natural sounds of the forest. They were basically the same as everything else had been since we left _my Bella_. Everything was the same to me. Nothing mattered anymore. The only change there's been since then for me, was every two weeks when Emmett and Jasper would come to drag me out of my room. But eventually, Emmett told me that I was a downer, and just made Jasper come to get me.

I took down a few deer, when we heard something that seemed majorly out of place here in Alaska. A hunting horn.

Immediately, all of our family was back together. Jasper stood in front of Alice, Carlisle stood in front of Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett stood side by side. That's very strange. They also had sort of a happy look on their faces.

After about ten minutes, no one had come out. Emmett and Rosalie looked sort of remorseful, but it was just for a second. I'm not even sure I saw it.

But then, a group of about thirty adolescent girls step out from the trees, and into the clearing. They all had their bows armed with arrows, and all pointed at us. The oldest looked about 18, the youngest 11.

Two girls stepped forward. They both looked alike, well, sort of.

The one on the left had a shirt that had Barbie with an arrow through her head, and under Barbie, it said 'Death to Barbie.' She had a pair of ripped jeans, and a silver parka that matched the rest of the girls'. Her shoes were a pair of beat up black converse. She had a silver circlet- which she decided to wear like a crown- in her black hair. Her hair was pretty, as it was cut right below her shoulders, and it was choppy, but still pretty. She had electric blue eyes, which blazed like a fire.

The one on the right looked like the other girls best friend. They probably were. The girl on the right had a black shirt with the Paramore logo on it. She had a pair of jeans that matched the other girls. She also had a pair of beat up black converse, with white roses on them. She had a matching circlet as her friend, and she wore it the same, too. She brown hair was curled, and it went to about mid-back. Her hazel eyes reminded me of an angry ocean.

"Who are you?" The girl on the left demanded

"Well, I'm Alice, and this is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. We're the Cullen's. Who are you?" Alice says, gesturing to each of us as she speaks.

"People." The girl on the right says, rolling her eyes. I couldn't read any of their minds, and it was annoying me.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Emmett says, saying the first sarcastic remark since we had left _her. _We all were surprised, except for Rosalie.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm." The girl retorted

"Indeed, Comrade Comeback." Emmet said, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you, Senior Smartypants." This girl just never seems to run out of comebacks, does she?

"Anytime, Dictator DumbButt" Emmett said, acting childish

"Awesomeness, Agent Butthole." The girl said

"Dang it! You ran me out of insults!" Emmett said, looking kind of sad.

"Wait. Those were insults? I just took them as compliments that weren't very creative." She said with a smirk.

"Isabelle. Quit acting so childish." An eleven year old girl steps out, so she's in front of the two girls.

"Sorry, Lady Artemis. But, he did walk straight into them." The girl says, lowering her head.

"You are forgiven, Isabelle. Now, we have a problem." The eleven year old says, "I do not allow mortals to witness my hunt. Thalia, please remind me. Who was the last person, _to_ witness our hunt?"

"The boys in Colorado, my Lady. You turned them into a jackalope." Thalia says, with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, yes." The eleven year old says, "I quite enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, you have witnessed my hunt. But, you have a choice. You can either go to the camp in New York, or be turned into animals. Which would you prefer?"

Rosalie answered for us all.

"Lady Artemis, I think I speak for the whole family when I say this. We would much rather go to Camp, rather than the other."

"That is just fine, Rosalie. Isabelle will escort you all to the camp. She has some stops along the way, so please bear with her." The eleven year old says.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." Isabelle says.

"Thank you, Isabelle. You may go whenever. The other hunters will be at Camp by the time you arrive." The girl says.

The eleven year old, along with the rest of the girls, leave the clearing. Now it was just us and Isabelle. For some reason, I felt safer when everyone else was here.

All of a sudden, Isabelle got picked up by Emmett.

"Hey girly." He said.

"Emmett. Put me down." Isabelle said, every trace of humor out of her voice, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go make a phone call."

Emmett put her down, and she went into all of the trees. As soon as we knew that she was out of hearing range, we started talking about her.

"She seems a little strange." Alice said, "I can't see her future, and it's annoying me, very much."

"She reminds me of Bella." Esme said, "The only difference is Bella's eyes were brown, and her name ended with a."

**Isabelle**

I walk away from the Cullen's, and into the trees. I still can't believe that I have to do this.

After they left, I was a zombie. That is, until the Hunter of Artemis found me. I then was claimed by the Greek god Poseidon, and I had to aid the Hunters on a quest with my younger half-brother, Percy. He was fourteen at the time.

I dial the Olympian phone number into my cell.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end says

"Hello. May I ask who I am speaking to?" I ask

"Yes, you may, Isabelle. I thought you'd remember me. Especially after you declared your undying love to me." Hermes. I should've known.

"I did not declare anything of that sort to you! Ugh."I say, with disgust in my voice.

"Why can't you be forgetful?" he asks me

"Why can't you be normal?" I retort.

"What do you want, anyways, Izzy?" he asks, defeat lacing his voice.

"I need a ride." I say, with a peppy attitude.

"Fine. I'll be there in two seconds." He hangs up, and then is standing right beside me.

"Hey girly. Heard you need a lift." He says, with a big, goofy grin on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. I need you to take me and a few grade B vamps to Forks, Washington. Then to California. Then to camp. Got it?" I say, all in one breath.

**Hey, guys! Long time no see! So… this is the re-write of Huntress, and I PROMISE it will be longer. Kapeesh? Kaposh. If I get 5-10 reviews, I will update. Kay? Great! **

**xoxo**

**~Allie **


	2. Vegetarian Christmas and Hanukkah

**Heyo! How you doin'? Seventeen reviews? WHAT THE CRAP? That's as many as the first story of this had, and it was five chapters long! You people spoil me... But, I like it! So, for each chapter, I'm going to ask for seventeen more reviews? Am I allowed to do that? I have no clue... But I will attempt it! So, this will probably be the last update until after Christmas, unless you people keep spoiling me and I get thirty-four reviews! At least, I think that it would be that much... So, this is the Christmas chapter! Sorry if your Jewish... Should someone be Jewish in this? Sure! Don't want any haters out there calling me racist, so there just has to be a Jewish person! And, this is the chapter where they go to their stops along the way... and, this is the chapter where the sequeal-type-thing ties in... SO ON WITH THE STORY! (And I don't own PJO or the Twilight Saga, Mr. Rick Riordan and Ms. Stephenie Meyer does... *cries*...)**

**Oh! I almost forgot, but I didn't! Fun Fact: Belle's bestest friend is a boy from Texas, a son of Athena, named Jasper Whitlock! Her two best friends are Emmett McCarty, son of Athena and Rosalie Hale, daughter of Hades!**

**One more thing: Please keep your prayers with all of the families in Newtown, Connecticut who have children who lost their lives. **

**Belle**

Hermes agrees immediatly. I knew he would.

We walk out of the forest, and I announce, "Guys, this is my cousin, Hermes. He will be our ride to the places we need."

"Okay!" They all say, cheerily.

"Now, before we go, it's Christmas. Did you people know that? Well, that means that I officially have missed three birthdays, three years in a row. So, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, you get one big birthday wish. So, talk amongst yourselves." I say, in one breath, like usual.

Rose comes over and whispers in my ear, "How about our usual selves."

"Of course, Rosie dear!" I close my eyes, and when I open them, Rose has her dark brown eyes, Jasper has his Texas tan and gray eyes, and Emmett has his gray eyes.

And then, my phone rings.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

I pick up before the rest of the song plays.

"How you doin'?" I say

"Belle! Where are you?" Jacob's voice demands

I hang up on him.

"La Pushians are bored! We must go!" I say

"Alright, alright! Everyone, close your eyes." Hermes says

We close our eyes, and when we open them, we are outside of the Clearwater's house.

"Okay, Hermes, give me bag number one that has all of the presents in it. Bag number one." I say. He gives me bag number one, and I close my eyes, and silently ask Aphrodite for my Christmas outfit. When I open my eyes, I have my red skinny jeans, black converse, my white tank top, and a Santa Clause type jacket on.

I sling the bag over my shoulder, and I ask Hermes, "Can you flash me to their rooof?"

"Sure thing, cousin dearest."

He flashes me to the top of their house, and I see Rose, Emmett, and Jasper rolling their eyes. The rest of the Cullen's looked like they couldn't quite process what was happening. I laugh at their faces. Especially Eddie's.

Hermes leads the group, and he rings the doorbell. I see and hear the door open, the usual Christmas greetings, and they all go inside.

I walk over to the chimney, and I pray that they don't have a fire going.

I hop in, and I start to wiggle myself down the chimney. When I get to the bottom, I get stuck. Figures. So, I yell, "Can I get some help? I'm kinda stuck!"

"You Belletard! Why'd you even try and come down the chimney?" I hear Quil say

"I'm not Belle! I'm Santa Belle!" I say, trying to stiffle my laughs. Of course, Hermes figures that he should poof me out. So he does. And I lose my balance and fall on my butt.

Everyone laughs. So I say the most logical thing, "Daddy! Why are you laughing?"

Charlie stops laughing, and helps me up.

"Okay, all of these presents have names on them, and we have to go. Sorry that it's on such a short notice! Seriously." I say, already hauling my people out. If we don't hurry, then I can't have my vegetarian Christmas supper with Lani. And she would never forgive me.

"It's fine! We know that Lani won't forgive you if your late." Sam says

"Merry Christmas!" I shout, leaving

"What if your Jewish?" Embry shouts back

"Then Happy Hanukkah!" I shout back

"Thank you!" They all yell back

After flashing to California, we stop at the beach.

"Okay, before we go visit my half-sister, we better talk about some stuff." I say

"First, we better tell them about the Greek gods." Hermes says

"Okay. Well, Greek gods are real. Hermes here is one of them. They come down to Earth, and have babies with mortals. They are called demigods. I am a Hunter of Artemis. So, I have sworn of guys, and I am immortal. Lani is my Roman sister. She is also basically my Roman equivalent, because you know how Roman's are the opposite of Greeks sometimes, Lani is like that. She is super cheery, and she has a boyfriend." I say, in one breath. Surprise, surprise.

"Although, they are both evil and violent." Hermes puts in.

"So, no questions? Good. And Lani's boyfriend will be their. Him and Lani are both nineteen, jus so you know. And don't bring up our father. Period." I say. They all nod, looking like they understand. So, being the psychic I am, I look into their heads.

_This is very interesting._- Carlisle

_I wonder if Bella is feeling okay._- Edward

_This is so exciting! I wonder if I can _see_ them..._-Alice

_Get out of my head, you little fudger. Yeah, I mean you, Izzy!_- Jasper; I roll my eyes at that comment

_I hope that all the monsters from Greek myths are real... _- Esme

_Yes! I can finally get Lani, Belle, and I alone to plan pranks! Mwahaha! _- Emmett; I immediatly shield him so that Edward can't read his thoughts

_Oh no. What if Nico's there?_- Rosalie

"Edward, I am feeling just fine. And just in case you were wondering, my name is Belle. B-e-l-l-e. Not Bella. And Rose, he might be there. Oh, I almost forgot! Jazzy, beware of where you decide to go to sleep tonight. Because I will be watching." I say, evil-like.

"Come on! We need to hurry is we want to get to Lani's in time!" Herems shouts, all of a sudden.

Right after he says that, he flashes us to right outside of Lani's house. I ring the doorbell.

Lani's little brother Aaron answeres the door.

"Belle!" He says, giving me a huge hug.

"Hey, buddy! Can we come in!" I say, talking to him like a baby, because he's only nine.

"Sure! Lani! Jason! Fabian! Nico! We have a visitor!" He shouts.

When he says Nico's name, Rose start to hyperventilate.

We go in, and I get tackled by three people. It sucked.

"Hey! I know I was missed, but was tackling necessary?" I ask, my voice strained

"Yup!" Lani says, helping everyone up. Which is very fun to see, considering she's only 4'11".

"Now come on! We're just about to sing Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel!" She says, bouncing up and down.

I notice that everyone else had tried to distance themselves from everyone else. But, I don't see Rosalie or Jasper. Or Emmett, for that matter.

"So, Jason, are there wedding bells in the future?" I ask, smirking.

"Shut up, Izzy! You suck!" He says to me.

"Shut don't go up." I reply, in sync with Fabian.

I look at the far wall, and see Nico scolding Rosalie for going on a quest without telling him.

I still don't see Emmett or Jasper. So, I go up to give Lani a proper hug, and we start walking to the family room. But, we didn't get very far. Can you guess why? Because two idiot sons of Athena decide that it's a great idea to pick Lani and I up, and run up the stairs!

They drop us in Lani's room, and then Emmett sticks his head out of the room to yell, "Jason, I'm stealing you future wife and her best friend! And Nico, stop scolding Rosie so she can come up here to join us! After all, she's nineteen and you how old? Seventeen?"

**How was that? Thirty four reviews and I'll update before Christmas! Have a great day!**

**~Allie**


	3. Camp

I sigh, and then reallize something. "Emmett, Jazzy, Rose, we've gotta go take the losers to camp."

"What? But you just got here!" Lani complains.

"Sorry, shorty. We've gotta go!" I say apologetically.

I grab my people, and drag them out of Lani's house. I do a head count to make sure I have everyone, though I wouldn't have minded 'accidentally' leaving Edward and Hermes.

"Oay, Hermes, I need you to flash us to camp." I say

He does so, and this time I remember to close my eyes, When I open them, I see the plain feilds and the archway that leads you into camp.

"Home sweet home." I say, taking a deep breath of the air. I could practically taste the strawberries on the tip of my tongue.

"Um, there's nothing there." Alice notes.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I meet each others eyes, and then burst out into laughter,

"Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there." Jasper wisely says.

"Jazzy, who's been feeding you fortune cookies?" I sweetly ask.

I walk into the archway, and look at the busy camp in front of me. Oh, how I missed this place. I see the Demeter kids in the fields, the Apollo kids playing basketball, some Athena kids practicing archery, Percy failing at archery, you know, the usual everyday camp stuff!

"Woah, that was weird." Edward says, and I notice everyone standing behind me. Except for Hermes, whom I'm assuming is back at Olympus.

"Not really." Rosalie says, shrugging.

Carlisle and Esme look at the camp in fascination, Alice tries to hold Jasper's hand (which he slaps away), and Edward is... staring at me. *Sigh* Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I meet each others eyes again, and I nod. I knew that we all had the same idea.

"PERCY AND ANNABETH SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We all shout at the same time.

That causes Percy and Annabeth to look at us from the archery fields. Or at least, they tried to find the source of the screaming. They don't have that good of sight as I do. Sucks for them!

"C'mon weirdos!" I say, skipping towards the archery fields.

I hear them following, and I hide in the woods. The others come in behind me, and I motion for them to be quiet. They do so, and I wait until Percy has his attention back on his bow, even though he sucks at archery. At that moment, I spring out of the woods, and tackle him.

"BELLE!" he shouts from under me.

"PERCY!" I scream back.

"I MISSED YOU!" he shouts again.

"I BET I MISSED YOU MORE!" I shout yet again.

Chiron gallops over to us, and gives me a look. "Isabelle, is there a problem over here?"

"Well you're here, so yes, there's a problem." I say, giving him an innocent look.

I hear Emmett shout "OOH! BURN!" from behind me, and I know that they can hear everything that I say to Chiron and he says to me. If you couldn't tell, Chiron and I don't get along very well.

"Isabelle, I don't see how you and Percy could be related." Chiron says, shaking his head at me.

I sit up on Percy. "Well you don't see me sitting on Travis Stoll, now do you?"

Chiron shakes his head at me again, before galloping away.

"Can you get off of my boyfriend?" I look up to see Annabeth looking down at me.

"I could, but he's kind of comfy." I explain.

Annabeth laughs, and holds her hand out for me so I can get up. I take it, and she helps me up.

I skip back into the forest. "You guys ready to go face supper and the campfire?"

**I know, I make you wait fore forEVER and then its not even a long chapter?! I'm horrible! Please forgive me! I'll try to updater soon! I promise! And I wrote this all on a tablet and that's how I'm going to be writing my chapters ahead. So, is there someone willing to be a beta for me? Pwease? Bye now!**

**~ALLIE**


End file.
